The goal of this post-doctoral research training program is to provide trainees with an optimal start in their quest to develop independently-funded research programs and careers in the Nutrition Sciences. Trainees of special interest to this program are: ( 1 ) Physician scientists who have completed their residency training and a clinical year of fellowship training either in nutrition or another subspeciality, with special priority for those whose goal is to develop careers as physician nutrition specialists in major academic medical centers; ( 2 ) Basic scientists who are committed to developing research careers in nutrition, especially those with a major interest in human nutrition who are likely to benefit most from this training in the ambience of a major academic medical center. Training will be in an environment that promotes collaborative, integrative research between physicians and basic scientists. The program will provide integrated research opportunities and training in whole body, tissue, cellular and molecular nutrition with an emphasis on nutrient utilization. Department affiliations of program faculty are Pediatrics (especially the Section of Nutrition), Medicine, Preventive Medicine and Physiology and all are members of the research base of the Colorado Clinical Nutrition Research Unit. Primary areas of research interest of the 21 members of the program faculty and of research opportunities for trainees are macro- and micronutrient utilization, whole body energetics, epidemiology and nutrient control of gene expression. Associated clinical and public health nutrition research interests include: nutrition throughout the life cycle in North America and the developing world; diabetes; obesity; liver disease; nutritional anemias; cystic fibrosis; oxidant damage; nutrient deficiencies. The training program will typically provide 2 years of research training and will include formal training in research ethics, protocol development, study design, research methodology and data analysis. The program directors and steering committee are committed to supporting and guiding trainees in the next steps in their career development.